Strigoi
by sillyme1129
Summary: Dimitri's POV during the Period of Blood Promise. More information inside


_**DISCLAIMER: These characters do not belong to me, they belong to Richelle Mead. The first few lines are also hers, used in this preface as a recap.**_

**Hey, the author here. I wanna try to write the POV of Dimitri during the period of Blood Promise. If you're interested or you wanna continue reading, let me know (via reviews, fav it, etc.). If I can get up to 25 of you interested, I will continue. I would like to get more than 25, that'd be great but I'm not an optimist that more than 25 would start out to loving the preface lol. Anyway, whether you want me to continue or not, enjoy the prologue!  
**

**Prologue**

_ The third Strigoi grabbed Dimitri. In all the time I'd known him, I'd never seen Dimitri falter. He was always stronger than everyone else. Not this time. This Strigoi had caught him by surprise, and that slight edge was all it had taken._

_ I stared. It was the blond Strigoi. The one who had spoken to me in the battle._

_ He grabbed Dimitri and pulled him to the ground. They grappled, strength against strength, and then I saw those fangs sink into Dimitri's neck._

The first thing I noticed about myself was that I was hungry. So hungry. But not for anything I usually loved; not my mother's black bread, not the Academy food. I wanted blood. I wanted blood so badly.

As if the heavens had heard my craving, someone tossed me a body. I didn't think about whose body it was, if it was alive or dead, my instincts took over and I sunk my teeth in. It tasted good, not great though. It was obvious that this body has been dead for a good period of time; perhaps half an hour. Something occurred to me when I was drinking, it felt…powerful. Though I was not the one who killed the person, to be able to even drink the blood, it felt very satisfying. I finally looked at the body, it was Alan; he was a fellow guardian. Was.

The next thing that I realized was my senses. It was clearly night time, but I saw everything as bright as day, but it seemed as if the sun was always behind me, never in my line of sight. The moon's brightness seemed to have taken over the place of the sun but it lacked the certain glow and heat. I looked down at Alan's clothes. It was almost too clear, as if it was magnified but I knew the distance of my sight was just the same. I could see practically ever stitch, not that I'd ever think about counting it just out of curiosity. That idea was ridiculous. It lacked reason and was only time-consuming.

I heard footsteps, leaves brushing against one another in the wind, a cricket that is -from my guess- a good mile away. I heard everything someone would if they had all the ears of everyone within the mile radius. I smelled blood, sweat, smell of water on stone, dirt, the lingering scent of Alan's clothes. I smelled the shampoo I used this morning. My nose had the power of a bloodhound's nose. No, it was much better than that.

I could feel every taste bud in my mouth; I tasted Alan's blood and could differentiate the different tastes of sweet, bitter, sour, and saltiness. To taste it all at once in blood was fascinating.

Last but not least, as I drank all the different senses in the same time, was touch. As clear as I could see the stitches on the clothes, I could feel them all. I could also feel every stitch that was on my clothes. My hand went down the floor of the cave. I could feel every speck of dirt on my fingertips, blood was also on my hands and I could separate that and water in my hands through the density and mass of both fluids.

I looked at my hand. It was no longer tan, it was pale. White and chalky. I focused on my body and realized that I felt very firm; even if a monster truck landed on me right now, I knew was capable of throwing it off of me and not even have a scratch on my body.

I knew exactly what I was feeling and what I looked like. These extra senses built up my confidence. I knew that I could do anything. I was all-powerful. I was Strigoi, it felt glorious.


End file.
